A merced de tus caricias
by Nelo Nath
Summary: Oh no, no aquel hombre, por amor a Dios. Tenía que estar justamente él, en el mismo lugar que ella, la misma hora... Debía de ser un sueño o una mala jugada del destino.


_ Sí, me perdí un tiempo pero acá estoy. Claramente es una pareja 'crack', dígase rara, por lo que no es extraño que sea la primera historia de ellos :P ; pero es algo que me vino de repente a la mente, a parte de que es una de las parejas favoritas de una de mis amigas; así que esto es para ella._

_Es cortito ^^, pero espero que les guste._

**_Universo Alterno_**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, sino de su creador, Masashi K._

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A merced de tus caricias.<strong>_

Llovía a cántaros.

Estaba atrapada en la cafetería mas alejada de su casa, y aquello no parecía mejorar. Ino alisó su cabello con mano temblorosa, hacía mucho frío y no llevaba nada que la abrigara 'debidamente'. El lugar estaba casi vacío, pues eran altas horas de la noche, cuando la mayoría de las personas estaban en discotecas, viendo alguna película o durmiendo.

La dueña del local salió a su encuentro, y llamó su atención.

-Disculpe joven, ya vamos a cerrar.

-Si, si. Claro. – la rubia camino con desgane hasta la puerta y la abrió; no tenía opción. Salió a la acera, sin tardar menos de un segundo en empaparse.

_"Maldición"._

No había muchos lugares a donde ir, hasta que la llovizna cesara. Solo estaba el parque de al frente, y su escuela, mas allá de la esquina. No lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo calle abajo, alejándose más de su casa, cruzando los semáforos mientras los autos estaban en movimiento, esquivándolos con suerte. Odiaba mojarse.

Entró al recinto estudiantil y aguardó un momento en la puerta, hasta recuperar el aliento. Estaba casi a oscuras, y era extraño, sumamente extraño que las puertas estuviesen abiertas, a menos que haya alguien trabajando aún, cosa también casi imposible de creer.

Anduvo el lugar con paso parsimonioso. Estaba extrañamente en silencio, demasiado tranquilo a comparación a los días de semana, cuando no se conseguía ni 10 segundos de silencio total; pero aquello era tranquilizador. Sonrió placenteramente, aquello era realmente relajante.

Se dejó caer en uno de los amplios sillones descansando la cabeza sobre el bolso que llevaba, pero justo en aquel instante, para su desgracia, su celular comenzó a sonar. Bufó, molesta, y observó el quisquilloso aparato.

'Mamá'.

Lo tomó sin dudar.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó.

– Hey, linda, ¿dónde estás? – cuestionó su madre claramente preocupada.

– Estoy en el colegio. Está lloviendo demasiado y no podré salir hasta que cese. Sabes que detesto mojarme.

– Si, ya sé. –Sonó una risita al otro lado del teléfono. –Bueno, creo que estarás bien, trata de no llegar muy tarde ¿Vale? Cuídate. –y colgó.

La rubia suspiró de forma monótona y volvió a recostarse desganadamente sobre su improvisado 'diván'; colocó sus audífonos en sus oídos y seleccionó una de sus favoritas; quizás aquello le levantase el humor.

"_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut"_

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a tararear la canción, recordando como había conocido de su existencia, provocando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero la canción se detuvo de repente, para luego comenzar a sonar nuevamente, sólo que esta vez en un tono más bajo; como si hubiesen desconectado los audífonos. Frunció el ceño y abriendo los ojos se enderezó sobre el asiento, descubriendo con sorpresa -dando un leve respingo- una figura recortada a corta distancia de donde ella estaba.

–Según estoy enterado, señorita Yamanaka, la escuela no está abierta a alumnos a estas horas.

Oh no, no aquel hombre, por amor a Dios. Tenía que estar justamente él, en el mismo lugar que ella, la misma hora y… mirándola de aquella manera. Debía de ser un sueño o una mala jugada del destino.

–P-perdón _profesor_ Uchiha, sé que no son horas, pero ha sido una necesidad… Está lloviendo fuerte afuera y… –No pudo terminar la oración. Su sola presencia le ponía los pelos de punta, y ahora le sonreía de manera cómplice, como si estuviese tramando algo bajo aquella falsa fachada de profesor. Si, Ino conocía perfectamente a aquel hombre. Aún le costaba llamarle profesor después de lo que habían pasado. Tenían una historia muy interesante, solo conocida por ellos dos. Pero el mundo había girado 180 grados, y ahora él era su maestro.

–Sabes que no hay nadie, no tienes porqué llamarme de esa manera. –indicó, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

Ino guardó todo lo que estaba usando anteriormente en su pequeño bolso y se puso de pies.

–Que yo sepa, profesor Uchiha, no compartimos ningún vínculo ahora, más que alumna y maestro. –agradeció interiormente que su voz sonara decidida. –Y, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Giró sobre sus talones y dio apenas 3 pasos en dirección hacia la puerta, pues nuevamente la voz de su acompañante la dejo denodada.

–Tú y yo sabemos que detestas la lluvia y de igual manera sabemos que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que pare; así que deja de ser tan testaruda y acompáñame, tengo café y hay calefacción en el aula. –El total e inquebrantable control de su voz sacudió el cuerpo de la joven, de pies a cabeza, dejándole en claro que él no permitiría que se marchara; por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió hasta el aula. Él ya se había adelantado unos pasos.

…

–Aquí tienes. –Le tendió a Ino una taza de café humeante, quien lo recibió y fue a sentarse sobre una de las mesas de los pupitres estudiantiles. Su bolso estaba colgado a la entrada del aula. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la salida, por si de repente tenía que escapar de las garras de aquel depredador.

–Deja de mirar tu bolso de es esa manera, sé lo que estás haciendo, y créeme: no tienes motivos para huir de mí, ni creo que puedas hacerlo. –Aquello último lo dijo con un tono notablemente socarrón en su voz. Ino dio gracias al cielo por tener a aquel hombre de espaldas a ella, pues el ver de plano su sonrisa podía derretirla allí mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, la vista presente de igual manera podía cortarle la respiración solo unos segundos; aquellos cabellos profundamente negros y largos hasta debajo de la cintura, aquellos en los que innumerables veces había escondido sus manos y halado de vez en cuando para darle intensidad a aquellos momentos y… ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡¿Cómo se había permitido pensar tales cosas?... Definitivamente estaba volviéndose loca… Quizás el calor de la habitación por el maldito calefactor casi a toda potencia estaba quemándole las neuronas.

Se escuchó una risa ahogada de parte del pelinegro, quien luego de anotar unas cosas sobre unos papeles, se giró y le dio la cara, mirándola detenidamente. Ino dejó de respirar. Aquellos profundos ojos negros la miraron de manera tan penetrante que juró que se desmayaría allí mismo. El largo mechón de su lado derecho ocultaba parte de su rostro, por lo que él –tenuemente- inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para tener un mejor perímetro.

–No has cambiado nada. –dijo al instante en que sus labios formaban una jocosa y arrogante sonrisa.

Ino dio un sorbo a su café, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa y él ni siquiera estaba cerca; tenía que hacer algo.

–¿Se supone que debo tomar eso como un cumplido? –consiguió decir la Yamanaka. Se levantó del pupitre y caminó hasta el pizarrón, no sin antes dejar la taza sobre la mesa de su profesor, empezando a dibujar garabatos sobre el área limpia; necesitaba distraerse.

Le empezó a extrañar que en 60 segundos no se escuchara el más mínimo sonido de parte del encargado de aquella aula.

–Puedes tomarlo como quieras… –aquel susurro sonó peligrosamente cerca, tan cerca que Ino pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, su respiración sobre su nuca, y la suave caricia de sus largos cabellos en sus hombros desnudos.

Las manos del pelinegro cubrieron la desnudez de sus hombros y con sus labios depositó un casto beso sobre la base del cuello. Continuó el recorrido de sus manos, deslizándolas por la tersa piel de sus brazos, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia estremecerse sutilmente.

–Ino…

La aludida dejó escapar un suspiro ante la mención de su nombre, escuchando como su aceleradísimo corazón le pedía a gritos que correspondiera su tentadora petición. Decidida, dio media vuelta y volvió a encontrarse nuevamente con aquella mirada, que sin duda le incitaba a continuar lo que él ya había empezado. Sus manos estaban ahora en su cintura, de manera que le fue mas fácil tirar suavemente de ella e irla acercando a su cuerpo, ayudándola a tomar el camino que él quería que tomara.

El marcador cayó al suelo.

Ino acortó la distancia entre ellos en tiempo récord y aprisionó sus labios con los de ella al momento que permitió a sus dedos perderse en el interminable bosque que eran sus cabellos. Madara gruñó sobre sus labios. Ino se vio violentamente aprisionada el marco del pizarrón profiriendo un suave quejido, el cual no hizo más que incendiar el cuerpo del hombre que le estaba devorando en aquel instante.

La lengua de uno buscaba la del otro, se mordisqueaban sin recato, y re-exploraban partes de sus cuerpos sin ningún titubeo. Los pies de Ino abandonaron la superficie del suelo para, al darse cuenta de que estaba en el aire, rodear la cintura de su maestro. Madara giró su cuerpo junto con el de Ino, descansándola sobre la amplia mesa sobre la que estaban aquellos fastidiosos papeles, los cuales, en aquel momento, le importó un comino arruinar. Aprovechó para introducir sus manos bajo la blusa de la muchacha, consiguiendo el inmediato contacto con su piel. Ino sintió como un delicioso cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo en menos de un segundo, lo que provocó que se arqueara más contra él. Sus manos no dejaban de tocar, explorar y tirar delicadamente de aquellos abundantes cabellos negros, presionando de vez en cuando su cabeza para hacer aún más profundo aquel contacto entre sus labios.

La temperatura subió formidablemente en aquella habitación, confundiéndose con el calor que desprendía el latoso calefactor. Madara aprovechó la falta de oxigeno de ambos para dirigirse al cuello de la muchacha, devorándolo sin compasión, escuchando los soeces gemidos procedentes del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

–Ma… Madara… –su voz sonó rasposa, cosa que detestó.

–¿Hmmm…? –respondió él, claramente concentrado en otra cosa fuera de la conversación.

Ino aprovechó el que sus manos estuviesen en el cuello del muchacho para llamar su atención, logrando que la mirase a los ojos. Sus alientos se entremezclaban debido a su cercanía y el agito de estas.

–No podemos hacer esto, tú lo sabes. –susurró Ino mirando los carnosos labios del moreno sin decoro, para luego volver a sus ojos.

–Entonces deja de mirarme de esa manera… –contrarrestó él. – Porque sabes que no conseguirás escapar de aquí si lo sigues haciendo.

Ino tembló. Él sonrió.

Ambos se escudriñaron mutuamente por unos segundos más… Buscando una respuesta en los ojos del otro… Buscando un permiso, una señal de indecisión. Pero él se adelantó. Atacó una vez más los labios de Ino sin pudor, recibiendo sorpresa por parte de esta, junto a su correspondencia. Pocos segundos más tardes, él rompió el contacto y busco reiteradamente su mirada, deleitándose con el profundo azul cielo de sus ojos.

–Te llevaré a casa. –musitó. Ino esbozó una sonrisilla y besó rápidamente sus labios.

–De acuerdo.

Madara le ayudó a bajar de la mesa. Ella escapó de sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, tomando su bolso en el camino. Él apagó la luz repentinamente y tomó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. La sorprendió besando sus labios en aquella repentina oscuridad, recibiendo una imperceptible queja de parte de su alumna, quien sonreía sobre sus labios al momento en que correspondía el beso con ganas, golpeando sin fuerza su pecho, intentando reprenderlo.

La falta de oxígeno no tardó en aparecer, por lo que, para el fastidio de ambos, tuvieron que separase. Madara juntó su frente con la de ella, al igual que sus narices, intentando calmar ambas respiraciones y el fuerte palpito de sus descontrolados corazones.

–Creo que todo esto se merece un diez. –comentó él burlón sobre su oído.

Ino rio con ganas y afianzó su brazo sobre su cintura, deseando quedarse así por él resto de la noche.

–Eres un depravado, ¿lo sabías? –rio ella.

Madara la tomó por el mentón.

–No puedes negar que te ha gustado. –Aquello hizo sonrojar a Ino de pies a cabeza, pero alcanzó a responder avivadamente:

–Gracias, pero no pienso aumentar tu ego. – Madara soltó una carcajada. La abrazó a su cuerpo y juntos salieron al parqueo del recinto escolar.

* * *

><p><em>Espero ansiosamente sus opiniones, gracias por su tiempo :).<em>

_~NeloNath'_


End file.
